


The Tengu of Takodana

by avidvampirehunter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consensual Sex, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon Sex, F/M, Japanese Folklore, Rated E for Even Tengu's Need Love, Reyloween 2018, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/pseuds/avidvampirehunter
Summary: The forest of Takodana has been cursed by a Tengu, a demon of nature and war. Rey, a young warrior, is summoned to defeat the beast, reclaim the Seed, and restore the forest to its rightful state.But not all seeds come in pods.





	The Tengu of Takodana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriarLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/gifts).



> The Tengu is a Japanese oni (demon) legend comparable to the cryptid "birdman," where the creature, in the form of a winged man with a beaked mask (and in some renditions a long nose) acts as a guardian of the forest who brings war and death to all who come near.

The night descends on raven’s wings, cold and bleak overhead—the swirling black of tangled trees and rotting vines sprawling out before her.

Rey stares down the open maw of the forest, through the inner working’s of the mountain’s throat. It shivers and trembles, breathing in and out with every ominous gust of wind. She clutches the blade of her katana sword, the thin blade shining a steely blue at her side.

She takes a breath—and moves forward.

_The forest is dying. You may be our only hope._

Her master’s words echo in the back of her mind and she clings to the resounding call, clutching to reason as she trudges up the wet, leafy slope.

Six years ago, the villagers of Takodana began to notice strange… _happenings,_ around their forest. The once-green mountainside seemed to heave great sighs of oppression whenever night fell, the leaves whistling a low, nearly imperceptible song—and when the sun rose again there was something less _alive_ about it all.

As Rey looks around now, her simple-cream yukata robe shifting over her skin, she can’t help but frown at all the lost life. She shivers, wishing she’d thought to wear another layer, but with the weight of her katana in her palm decides against it.

More layers would only make killing the monster more difficult.

_“Be seated, Child.”_

_Rey bows, sinking to her knees, resting on her heels as Master Luke stands behind her, arms crossed and eyes intent on the village elder—a small, shriveled women called Kanata. She lowers her eyes, listening intently._

_“I won’t mince words. There is a beast in our mountain, and I want_ you _to eradicate it.”_

_“An oni? A demon?” Luke pipes, as if sensing Rey’s curiosity._

_“Yes—a harbinger of war. The Emperor’s forces have begun storming our territories—”_

_“A Tengu, then?” Luke intercedes, voice gruff, almost manic._

_Rey looks over her shoulder. “What is that?”_

_“A Tengu is a demon of the forest,” Kanata elaborates, obviously irritated at being interrupted. “It brings scourge wherever it goes—a cursed creature that summons conflict. Death.” Her small eyes lose the last traces of their mirthful twinkle. “Our mountain is dying. Game have fled their nests. Harvests have dried up…”_

_Rey’s fist clench in her lap, her gaze burning with molten rage. She’s slain plenty of small specters before, but none so catastrophic a threat as this. It seems the stars themselves hang in the balance for this little hamlet, and never before has she felt such a strong pull to see the resolution through. “What do you want me to do?”_

_Maz places her small hands into her sleeves, squinting in something precariously close to suspicion. “Our legends dictate that our mountain has stood since the earth first emerged from the sea. From the womb of the rock and stone came the Seed—the life of the forest.” Her voice darkens, authority in her earnest plea. “You must retrieve the Seed... By any means necessary.”_

Rey tightens her grip on the hilt of her katana, stilling as the wind howls high in the branches. Dark birds take flight, disappearing into the violet light of dusk. In watching them she sees the moon peek through the trees, large and ghastly gold, a full, cloudy eye of the heavens.

Summoning her resolution, Rey folds her lips, looking on through the dark forest path. Something stirs in the leaves at her feet, the blackened foliage crinkling and fluttering like feathers around her ankles.

 _It’s here,_ she realizes, righting her posture. She keeps her senses alert, peering through the shifting darkness.

The sound of a snapping branch comes from her left. Then her right. She turns to face each, unable to pinpoint where exactly it must be coming from. Panic shifts along the lining of her stomach, but she forces it down, shoving away these reservations for the mission at hand.

Suddenly, a shadow lunges from the treetops into the air, its massive wingspan spread wide—stretching like claws against the twilight sky.

Rey only has a moment to react. She lifts the blade of her katana, prepared to defend herself as the creature lands heavily in the grass before her. As it rights itself she studies it, heart racing at the terrifying visage of black, clawed feet. From there the monster is covered to the waist in black, sharp feathers, wearing dark, layered coat. Its tatters float in the Autumn wind about broad shoulders, but even their imposing countenance is no match for the imposing ebony masque over its face and long, pointed beak.

 _I can’t see its eyes,_ Rey gulps. But still she skewers her lips into a menacing snarl, pointing the tip of her steely katana towards the demon’s chest. “Tengu!” she challenges, her voice winding around the peering, crooked trees. “I’ve come for the Seed!”

The Tengu remains still, at first, considering her silently. She feels as its unholy power washes over her, probing at her humanity without need for touch. Then, in a smooth shift of its arm, a gloved hand opens to reveal a large, expectant palm. Suddenly, the leaves at her feet stir, summoned to it in a whirlwind of decayed slivers of scarlet, orange, and gold. They gather in the air and merge in the form of a massive katana, stiff and heavy when it lands in its hand.

Rey watches, digging her feet into the earth, determined not to let this show of power unmoor her as it mirrors her, leveling its blade towards her face.

She doesn’t wait, racing forward with a warrior’s cry. She jabs for its throat—but, in a flicker of movement, the Tengu blurs and is suddenly on her right, swinging its bastard blade. She pivots at her hip and deflects, grateful for the one layer of her yukata.

It comes at her again and she lifts her katana, the effort of fending him off burning in her wrists. She stares into the endless eyes of the masque, the long beak’s tip only a breath from her own nose. Snarling, she roars in its face, shoving with all her might and managing to push it away.

The fluid defense seems to catch the creature by surprise—for when her sleeve shifts down her shoulder, exposing her collar to the cold, it backs away with a beat of its wings.

 _Odd,_ Rey wonders, not bothering to right her sleeve. If she takes her eyes off this beast for even one moment, she knows she may never lay eyes on anything else ever again.

The Tengu shudders, the feathers at its legs flexing and bristled as something in the air shifts—and before Rey can stop it, a hoard of thick, pale roots rise from the dirt, twining around her ankles and pinning her feet to the soil.

Rey gasps, struggling as one of the roots slithers up her leg, its small tip caressing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. The Tengu floats closer, lifting its sword for an easy blow, but Rey thinks fast, severing the root with her katana and ducking just in time to avoid a blow to her neck.

 _Demons don’t play fair,_ Rey remembers, looking up. The Tengu gathers the handle of its sword in both gloved hands, prepared for another swing. _Neither will I,_ she decides, and chances a swift punch to the creature’s lap.

The wind howls and the lingering roots around her ankles slacken, the Tengu lurching forward, doubled over in pain. Rey, released, darts free from the earth’s hold. Before she can escape its wing lashes out, batting her away, into the dirt. She coughs the dust from her lungs, her other sleeve falling over her shoulder as she struggles to her feet, head swimming.

When it turns to follow she digs in her heel and cries out, riding the roiling gusts of cold to strike true. Her blade cuts through the air, then the masque over the beast’s eye. The ebony cracks and suddenly the wind has a voice—deep and pitched in a cry of agony as the Tengu falls.

Rey stands shocked over the fallen creature, watching in horror as the masque falls away to reveal a man. He pants from his place on the ground, glaring up at her with wide, dark eyes. Damp hair hangs over his freshly-scarred cheek, undulating with every breath.

Swallowing, Rey points her blade at him again, shaken by the battle’s narrow victory—yes, yes that’s why. “The Seed.”

A sudden look of fear crosses his face, an almost helpless tremble in his lip. “You don’t know what you’re asking for—”

“I know enough,” she interrupts, resolved not to let this man’s humanity deter her. For all she knows, _this_ is the true mask. “You’ve cursed this land long enough, Tengu. But _I, Rey of Jakku,_ have defeated you, and demand that you return the Seed to me!”

He stares at her for a moment before he closes his eyes, turning his face away. The act seems to pain him more than the blood on his brow. “Very well,” he murmurs. His wings flex in the dirt as his arm reaches to pull open his coat. “Take it.”

Rey gasps, backing away as the man bears himself. His chest shines bare with sweat, his breast rising and falling in deep valleys of breathless vulnerability. His skin shines pale under the encroaching moonlight, the line of his abdominals trailing to the angry bulge of flesh between his legs.

The sight of him does not frighten her so much as spear her with sympathetic pain, the red swell of his manhood twined with black vines burrowed into tight, silken flesh. Her hold on the katana loosens. “H-How… How…? I don’t understand…”

“I knew they would send a woman, eventually,” he murmurs, voice coated with shame. He meets her eye. “What did you think this would be? A victory without sacrifice?” He manages to lean on his elbows, feathers bristled, cheeks flushed. “That’s not how war works.”

Rey glares back at him, but cannot manage any heat. As he speaks she knows it is the truth—that her mission to retrieve the Seed of the forest was not some quest for any artifact, not a battle of swords—but her own will.

The scent of decay weaves into her nose, rousing her from beneath her yukata as wind stirs around them, her loose hair caressing her nape, making her tremble. She feels something grip her spine, neither will nor desire, but something _else_ she cannot explain. And whether it is in an effort to save the villagers below, or to sacrifice herself to these roiling, quivering pulses in her wrists and groin, she doesn’t give time to decide.

“Then I will take my spoils,” Rey murmurs, fingers shaking yet sure as she undoes the cloth belt of her yukata, shrugging the pale cloth from her bare shoulders.

It falls to the soil as the Tengu watches her, his eyes wide, his breathing erratic at the sight of her bare body. Power flutters within her, the chill air urging her nipples stiff as she moves closer, stepping out of her sandals, relishing the cold between her toes. He shifts expectantly, sooty lashes flitting across her eyes, his erection twitching and leaking black.

Somehow the sight of it does not deter her as she stands over him, staring down her nose as his lip trembles. She waits until his hand moves to caress her calf, gloved hand softer than the roots he used to bind her. “Off,” she orders, sinking to her knees, hovering over her.

He obeys, tugging off his gloves to reveal bare hands. They are warm on her skin as he sits up, bracing one behind her back and the other on her hip. He sighs deeply as they dig into the soft of her flesh, touching her as if he hasn’t touched anything with them in years. “Rey of Jakku,” he murmurs in her ear, sliding his hand down the ridges of her spine, trailing heat with him. “How formidable.”

“Just put it inside,” Rey says softly, liquid heat impossible to ignore any longer. The touch of his sharp nose on her neck, the caress of his lips along the soft of her shoulder, has begun to drive her mad.

“As you wish,” he concedes heatedly, tugging her onto his lap, slotting her over his member. They hiss together as the pulse meets, the ridges of his pitch veins sliding over her tender womanhood. Her hands fall on his chest, the prickle of feathers on his thighs digging into her rump. He grasps her there, urging himself between her legs, pressing his tip into her entrance.

 _“Hahh,”_ Rey gasps, digging her nails into his shoulders as he enters her, stretching her, filling her. She can feel him pulsing inside her, the ethereal breath of the forest singing in her skin, igniting her tender flesh.

He places a kiss on her neck, tasting her as he invites her to move at her own pace. She shifts over his cock, gathering rhythm in her steady movements, the pounding slap of their skin colliding in the night, in her ears.

He gasps against her throat, unable to help but undulate with her. His match to her body makes her shudder, the strong muscle of his abdomen deliciously brushing her cleft. She throw her arms around him, panting into his collar as they take each other.

With each thrust more of him begins to fall away, feathers unrooted and drifting to the ground. The poke of them from his thighs begins to fade, the ridged swell of his cock inside her drifting away from unnatural girth and into a smooth, sliding shaft.

Rey moans at this change and he understands, increasing his thrusts, feathers and leaves stirring beneath them. He weaves his fingers through her hair and kisses her, his tongue pushing hungrily through her lips to taste her, devour her whole. She whimpers under his onslaught, clinging to the warmth of his body, abandoning any feeling of the cold as an impossible sensation cascades through her body, defying gravity and sweeping her under its mighty swell. She comes with a muffled cry, losing it in his throat, and he grunts—the seize of her body rending him asunder.

Steam intermingles their breath until she pulls away, their sweat on her brow as she looks at him, finding all trace of monstrosity gone—the only evidence of what he once was the angry scar down his face.

The tenderness descends on them like morning dew, the black curse of the mountain leaking harmlessly from between her legs as he helps her to stand. They travel down the path together, trading hushed words as the leaves stir under their feet, clothes rumples and torn—their warmth unrequired.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Reyloween! *hugs*


End file.
